The End yet the Begining
by Kuni W. Brood
Summary: I'm not good on this part or in the story I don't know, I'll let you guys decide, death, deception, discoveries and much more, hope you like this thing I just created a few minutes ago while listening to some music. Please RR
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one:  
  
Harry's point of view  
**  
"Harry!! Harry!!!" I could hear their screams over the loud rain and thunder storm as they ran over to where I now laid on my back, bleeding and hurting all over.  
  
"Harry" Hermione's sweet caring voice was heard first as she got to her knees and next to me as she laid my head on her lap as she hug me tight and cry as Ron then kneeled on my other side and hugs me tight too, he's also crying.  
  
Why wouldn't they be crying it was our last day together at Hogwarts, our last year here, the day of our graduation and it was the middle of the night and I had just battle with Voldemort, face to face, without any help, on my own, and I had won, I had kill him, but not before he shot one last curse at me, making me lay where I am at this moment.  
  
"I… did… it… I kill… him" I whisper as I coughed, blood, lots of it as Hermione looked at me and said "You did it, but don't say another word, please" as she hugged me tighter getting my and Voldemort's blood, too, on her graduation dress, ruin it more than it was.  
  
"What where you thinking, you dumb ass, going out here all alone with that freak, you could have gotten kill!!! Wait till you get better, I'll give you a huge hit for scaring us like that, Harry!" Ron shouted as he hugged me tighter as well.  
  
"I won't get… better, you know… that, I'm… going with mom, dad and… Sirius..." I said between coughs as I smiled as Hermione hug me tighter and look at me with her beautiful chocolate light brown eyes and said "Don't say such a thing, you can get heal, we'll find the best Healer in the Wizard world and you'll get better, so don't get you're hopes up on dying, you kill him before he kill you, like it was written, you had to kill him before he did kill you, you did that! The nightmare is over, you're free, we're all safe because of you and you cannot die! You hear me! It's an… order... please… don't…" she said as she cried even more as I could do nothing but laid there and be hug by my two best friends as I close my eyes and saw the past seven years with them fly past on my mind…  
  
"Is he…" I heard Draco Malfoy's voice as I slowly open my eyes and saw him standing next to Ron with tears in his eyes at that too.  
  
His dad had been here and also a lot of other Deatheaters and he, Ron, Hermione, and all the other teachers and the ones that could fight, fought them and kill them, while I had been fighting Voldemort on my own, so he had to cry for killing his own father to save our lives and his own as well.  
  
"NO! And don't you even dare say it! He's not going to die! Harry you're not dying!!!" Ron shouted as Draco kneeled next to him and looked at me, as his eyes show that he was sorry for making my life a living hell in the past seven years we where in Hogwarts.  
  
He too was cover in blood, his fathers blood and his own as while I fought with Voldemort, Deatheathers tried to attack me but he and Ron protected me taking the hits for me and getting hurt badly too.  
  
I wasn't thinking while I fought and killed Voldemort. He was the man that ruin my life before it even started, he killed everyone of my family, he killed my parents, he gave me the curse with the stupid scar, he kill many people, because of him Serius was lock in Azkaban, because of him Serius was dead, because of him Fred and George where recovering and hoping that their wives, Angelina and Alicia, will survive and so will the babies growing in them, because of him Neville's parents where now dead and Neville was too, because of him Ron's dad was gone, along with Percy and Bill, Viktor too, while Charlie was fighting for his life, because of him Cho was dead, because of him Cedric was dead, because of him Dumbledore was gone, because of him my life along with everyone life's, was ruin, dreams where shatter, hopes where destroy, because of him everything was ruin!!... but now everything will be back to normal, everything will get better, thanks to me and everyone at Hogwarts, everyone now could go to sleep without worrying about Voldemort coming to their home, without them worrying about the Deatheaters, without them worrying about anything, just normal problems… thanks to me for defeating him and thanks to everyone for defeating and killing the deatheaters.  
  
"Thanks… you guys… for everithing… Malfoy for being my enemy and now my friend… Ron… Hermione… for being there… when I needed you the most… thank you for… helping me get all the… way here… I couldn't have done it… alone… thanks…" I said in a whisper as I hissed at the pain as I coughed more blood as I looked at them then turn to Hermione and smiled and said "I'm sorry I didn't… give you that last dance… I promise and for not telling you…" as Hermione looked at me and said "Tell me what?" as I said "That I love you… but… it's too late… take care you guys… I'm finally going to a happy place… with my parents… and Serius… Bill… Percy… I'll say hi for you to… Dumbledore, you're dad, Ron, Cho, Cedric… I'll say hi to Viktor for you… Hermione… and tell me uncle, aunt and… Dudley… that even if they where the worst… they where all I had… and I still grew to love them… please and… bye…" I then close my eyes as I heard Hermione scream loudly along with Ron's but I only got a silent reply from Malfoy, but it was good enough for me…

.............................................................................................................  
  
"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asked, pointing at the seat opposite to me. "Everywhere else is full" I shook my head at him as he sat down  
  
"Hey Ron" Fred and George where back  
  
"Listen where going down to the middle of the train—Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there"  
  
"Right" Ron had mumble, as at the time I didn't know he hated spiders  
  
"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother" they had said the first time I met them, along with Ron, Mrs. Weasley too.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" Hermione had said the first time I met her.  
  
"We already told him we haven't seen it" Ron said, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand  
  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then"  
  
She sat down. Ron looked taken back.  
  
"Er—alright"  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scrabbers stayed gray and fast sleep, or should I say the traitor, once a best friend of my father, Serius, Lupin, and once a Mareuder, Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail.  
  
"Are you sure that's a real spell? Hermione said. "Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and its all work for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard—I've learned all our courses books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough—I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She had said the day I met her.  
  
Then later on…  
  
"Is it true?" Draco had said when I met him back at the train. "Their saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?"  
  
"Yes," I had said.  
  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," Draco had said noticing where I was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"  
  
I remember when we got detention on the woods and I saw Vodemort for the first time.  
I remember when we went past fluffy, when we played on the giant chess, when through the Devil snare, when we cough the magic key to go through it all when we sneak pass the troll and when I drank the potion to meet with Quirrell and save the sorcerest stone.  
  
I remember the chamber of secrets, finding out I could speak snake, when I saw Voldemort young self, Hermione being prettified with a few other more students, when I fought with the basilisk, erase the memory of Tom Riddle  
  
Then came the year when we al met Lupin, saw a dementor for the first time, when Hermione slap Draco hard on the face, found out about Wormtail betraying my parents and being Ron's rat pet, meeting Serius and saving Buckbeak too.  
  
Then came when Mad Eye Moody came to teach, but only to be his impostor, the Twizard Tournament, the death of Cedric and the first face to face with Voldemort.  
  
Then the death of Serius on my fifth year and all that happen after that, both good, un-forgetful, forgetful and bad memories… yeah, a good life when I came to Hogwarts.. And started a new life…  
  
I live a good life, my only mistake was realizing it too late…

.......................................................................................................  
  
That's the end of this chapter, who knows if I'll write another one… we'll see… please review, seeya next time… I hope.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two  
  
"Harry… Harry… sweetheart, wake up" I heard a woman's soft voice call me as I slowly open my eyes but only saw a lot of white light and five on the sides of my bed as then someone said "Here you go, mate' as he gave me my glasses that where as good as new as when I look around my eyes grew wide at who I saw… Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and… mom and dad.  
  
I quickly sat up, then remember I was hurt badly and brace my self to the pain that never came as I look at my self and saw that I was as clean as a white cloud and all my scars and bumps where gone, all counting the one that I have had all of my life, Voldemort's scar was gone too, as I was dress in white long pants, white long sleeve shirt with white socks and shoes and a white robe too, as I look at Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore and my parents and saw that they all where dress the same, mom was wearing a long white skirt instead of pants.  
  
I look around and gasped as I saw Cho and Cedric sitting not to far from us, on a bench talking, then I look to the other side and saw Mr. Weasley, Bill and Percy on the other side by the lake, then Neville with his parents, as he seem that he didn't want to let them go, as they look to be back to normal, I look around and saw all the Potters, all of my family, they where all wearing everything white too, that must mean that I'm…  
  
"Welcome to heaven Harry" mom said with a smile as I turn to her and to dad and I got up and hug them both tight and cried, all of a sudden I got the urge to cry.  
  
Why not? Here I am on Heaven with all the people that had been kill by Voldemort, the good ones at least, with my family, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore, and my parents, the ones that save my life, the ones that gave me life, the ones that protected my life and gave theirs up, the parents I grew up to never know, the parents I always wanted to meet and I was hugging them, I was with them, I couldn't be more happy and couldn't have any other good reason to cry about.  
  
"Hey, do they get all of the hugs, what about the teacher and Godfather, don't they get some too" Sirius said as I laugh and turn to him and hug him and Lupin too as he said "Now that's more like it" as I let them go as I turn to Dumbledore and hug him too as then I turn to all of them and smiled and said "I'm finally with you, I'm finally with my parents, with everyone I love and care for"  
  
"Oh Harry look at you… you grown up to be so handsome" mom said.  
  
"Yes, and strong and a heck of a Potter, Seeker, On you're first year, that's a real Potter" dad said as Lupin said "Not quiet exactly, he didn't walk around a crowd of girls and mess up his hair, nor he jinx everyone when he was bored" as mom said "Then he's a real Evans then" as they laughed as Dumbledore said "Well, we're all proud of you, we just got news from down in Hell that they have gotten a well wanted prisoner… Voldemort"  
  
"Oh, we're so proud of you, you kill him… oh but now you're murderer" mom said as she hugs me and I said "Not murderer mom, I'm a hero, I save the lives of many when I couldn't save the lives of all of you… but now its okay. I'm with you at last and now nothing can separate us" as I hug her as I didn't see them look at each other as dad turn me to face him and said "Harry… son… as much as we love that you're here, to finally see you all grown up, to finally have you here with us… you can't stay" as I said "What do you mean dad? I'm dead aren't I? I save the world? I died!!... I'm not going to hell am I?" as mom then stood next to dad and hug me and said "No you're not, any place but there… any place like back to the living, back to Earth" as I push them off and took a step back and said "What? Back down there? Where I have no family, but the Dursley's? Back down there where I'm al alone?"  
  
"You're not alone, you got terrific friends. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley… they all miss you terribly… and believe it or not… Draco too" Sirius said  
  
"Yes and you're a hero and you deserve to be alive again" Lupin said as I shouted "If I'm going…. Then you guys too, everyone here… they all deserve a second chance too, because of me and some stupid prophecy, you're all dead! You can go back too, right?" as they look at me sadly and mom said "We would go, but… you're the only one that can… you're father and I, have been here for too long, we can't go back, nor can Sirius, for he has been here for two years to three now, and Dumbledore's time was almost up, no use on sending him back when he has little time left, and as for Lupin, he wishes to stay with us too, and everyone else accepts their deaths, they where for fighting and defending the world, and they accept it" as I said "Then I'm staying too! I save the world for the past seven years of my seventeen years down there, eight years if you count when I made Voldemort go into hiding for eleven years. I made the world a safe place while I grew up until I got to Hogwarts and there I save it again, I deserve to stay dead and stay here with you!" as I hug my parents tight and let the tears go as I said "Please… I want to stay with you" as they sighed and hug me tight too.  
  
"Harry… please go back" Cho Chang said as she came up to me.  
  
"Cho…" I said as I look at her, the girl that gave me my first kiss.  
  
"Yeah, mate, go back" Cedric said as I turn to him and said "But Cedric…" as Bill, Percy and Mr. Weasley came up to me and said "Yeah, everyone misses you a great deal, Harry" as I said "Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy" as then Mrs. Longbottom said "We are all thankful for what you did"  
  
"Yes and that's why we gave our chances to live up and put it all together for you to go back" Mr. Longbottom said as he stood next to his wife as Neville stood next to his parents and said "Yeah, you deserve it Harry"  
  
"Neville… Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom…" I said as I stared at all of them.  
  
"Harry please, grant us a wish" mom said as they all began to stand in a wide circle around me as dad said "Just one" and Lupin then said "That is for you to live again"  
  
"And live a happy life" Sirius said as he joined the circle.  
  
"The life you have earned" Dumbledore said as he completed the circle.  
  
"What… what's going on… no… mom, dad… Sirius, Lupin… Dumbledore… guys… no… I want to stay!!... Please… let me…" I said as I was being slowly sucked into the clouds.  
  
"That we cannot" dad said as they began to glow and hold hands as mom said "Be happy, sweetheart"  
  
"And don't forget us" Sirius said as Lupin said "Not even now that you wont remember a thing down there"  
  
"What…" I said as then I started to glow to as I was slowly going down.  
  
"You're memory will be erase, you will start a new life on earth when you reach it" Dumbledore said as then Percy, Bill, Cho, Cedric, Neville and Viktor said "People will know who Harry Potter is" as Mrs. And Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore said "But Harry Potter will not know who he is" as mom and dad said "Or what he's done" as Lupin and Sirius said "For he died and he cannot be alive now"  
  
"NO!!NO!!!NOOOO!!!!!" I screamed as then darkness came to me… I heard my mother's scream when she was kill, I heard Voldemort's evil laugh, I could see the bright green light of the cursed scar, I heard Hermione's sweet voice, Ron's too, along with the other Weasley's, Draco's, Dumbledore, the first time I met them all, I saw my self get my first kiss with Cho, I saw when we fought, when Hermione gave me a kiss on the cheek, when I got my finally grade and the day of graduation… then it all stop and it when tack wards… back to when I enter Hogwarts, when I was growing up with the Dursley's, when I was left on their doorstep, when Hagrid took me to their house, when I was brought from my burn down house, when the green light came when Voldemort threw me the curse… when mom cover me… I saw it all come back and go back… it was slowly erasing it from my memory… no… no… everything was going back, everything was going blank… please, I'll do anything… don't erase my memory… please…  
  
"We may and we will, for you're own good and the others... you will be known as plain old Harry James Potter, not the Great Harry Potter, you will have a good life, you will meet new people and meet you're old friends, but you will not be as close to them as you where before... years will have pass when you first wake up... you will remember nothing, you will think of this as a dream... and nothing more... good luck on re doing you're life... Harry Potter..."strange voice said as I then said "NO... you can't... no!!!!" and everything went blank along with my mind and memories

....................................................................  
  
"Aaahh!" I screamed as I sat up on my bed and look around my bedroom and took deep breaths to calm my self as I then said "What was that bizarre dream about?... maybe I need a cold shower" as I walked to my bathroom, grabbing my towel and robe on the way and close the door behind me.  
  
"Harry Potter has forgotten who Harry Potter was, he has forgotten and has been re born" a voice said as Lily, James, Sirius and Lupin, in spirit, stood out side the window of Harry's bedroom  
  
"Was this a good idea?" Lily said as she turn to James and hug him.  
  
"Do not worry Lily, he will remember, but when the time comes" Sirius said  
  
"Let's hope it will not be to late" Lupin said as they went back to Heaven.

Thats it for chapter two people

please review


End file.
